This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Introduction: The primary objective of the core is on banking of genetic resources and on generation of microsatellites to assign paternity. Methods: To date we have predominantly concentrated our efforts on the collection of blood samples from animals that are taken during inventory of the breeding corrals. We have collected blood samples from nearly 3520 animals and have blotted these samples onto archival filter paper. We have also extracted DNA from 116 of the collected samples. We have established primary fibroblast cell lines from 6 animals. These have included two homozygous Krabbe infants (HJ76, HR85) as well as two animals with unusual phenotypes (EA32, skull deformity;EC39, tremors) and their dams. The NPRC Genome Banking Working Group decided to establish DNA banks of representative animals at each of the primate centers consisting of 50 unrelated individuals and ten trios each containing both parents and one offspring. Results/Discussion: To date we have collected blood samples from 30 unrelated individual animals and from nine trios. We have generated microsatellites based on a set of markers developed by David Glen Smith at UC Davis. This set consists of 34 satellites arranged into 6 individual panels. To date we have generated satellites from 116 animals and have sent these to Dr. Smith's lab for fragment size analysis. We expect to obtain electropherogram data shortly and will use these to assign paternity. Work on the next group of animals is ongoing.